The Vreedle Call
Story Jon, April and Jack are in Jon’s base. They are talking, when Jack has a shocked expression on his face. ''' Jack: Mystrix is Holly?! April: How didn’t you know when she was living with you? Jack: Dad kept her under close quarters. Made sure she had no contact, well little contact. '''Zoey enters from the lift. While she is walking over to them, Jack looks at Jon and April giving them the ‘don’t tell her’ look. Both Jon and April understand. Zoey is by April. Zoey: So, what today? Jon: Well you Zoey are going for Plumber training. Jack: Plumber Training? Jon: She has Anodite powers. Zoey: I don’t know how to use them well. April: That’s why you’re going to practice. Jack: On the plus side, she can protect herself better. Jon: And, if she wants, become part of the team. Suddenly the TV in the base turns on and shows Max Tennyson. Jon: Max Tennyson. Max (Via TV): I see you made up with April. Jon: I doubt you called for that. Max (Via TV): No I didn’t. You have a problem heading your way. April: What problem? Max (Via TV): The Vreedle’s. Jon: Why would they want to come to England? Max (Via TV): Because Ma Vreedle told them to. Jon looks petrified. Jon: She isn’t with them…….right? Max (Via TV): No, she is in Undertown. Jon relaxes his facial expression. April: You looked scared. Max (Via TV): He has every right to be about Ma Vreedle. I’ll let you guys get on with finding the Vreedle Brothers. Max disappears from the TV screen. Zoey: So where do we start? Jon: You start by going to the Plumber Base. Jack: I’ll take her there. Jon: Okay. I’ll fill April in about the Vreedle’s. Jack: Got it. Jack and Zoey leave through the elevator. April: Jack sounds like he has met the Vreedle Brothers before. Jon: Yes, we have. April: Wait, you too? Jon: Yeah a long time ago, I met the Vreedle Brothers. April: So, how dangerous are they? Jon: Not too much. Just don’t wind them up. Jon and April leave the base. The camera goes to Trafalgar Square. The Vreedle Brothers are there, stealing some jewellery. Jon and April arrive. Rhomboid: Look Octagon, we have all the gems we need to make a warp drive for Ma. Octagon: I see that Rhomboid. Jon bursts out laughing. Rhomboid and Octagon see him and April. Octagon: Why do you have the need to laugh? Jon: Sorry. Just how do you think you can make a warp drive out of that?! Rhomboid: I think he is mocking us! Jon: I’m not mocking. I mean its fake toy jewellery for a start. Rhomboid and Octagon begin to get angry. April: I thought you said NOT to make them angry. Jon: Even saying hello can annoy them. Both Rhomboid and Octagon drop the jewellery and get their blasters out and begin firing towards Jon and April, who go and hide behind a bench. April sees some civilians in the firing range of the Vreedle Brothers. April: The people are in the way of the shooting. Jon: Right, on it! Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into XLR8. XLR8 runs around, grabbing all the people and moving them out of the way. When XLR8 has done this, Octagon hits XLR8 towards April. XLR8: Ow. April: Well, you got the people out of the way. XLR8: True. Octagon: You know mocking us is a bad idea. XLR8: I wasn’t mocking. April give Jon a questionable look. XLR8: What?! I didn’t mean too. Rhomboid: If we don’t get what Ma wants, then Ma will kill us. Octagon: Don’t worry Rhomboid, we will make Ma proud. April: Why does your ‘Ma’ need a Warp Drive? Rhomboid: To conquer the Universe. XLR8: Say what now?! The Ultimatrix times out, causing XLR8 to revert into Jon. Octagon: Now you will pay! Octagon throws a smoke bomb. Soon, the Vreedle Brothers disappear. Jon: Well, that worked. April: They left the fake jewellery. Jon: I’m just wandering what kind of warp drive they are hoping to build from normal jewellery. April: I’ll get Jack to check the Plumber computers while we search for them. April texts Jack and then walks off with Jon. Soon, they are in a big mall. April’s phone goes off and she answers it. April: Hello? Sweet Jack, thanks. April ends the call, while Jon and April are walking through the mall. Jon: And? April: Jack said it could be a Diamond Matter Warp Drive or a Calceon Warp Drive. Jon: Ah, if they want a Calceon Warp Drive, they’d need another component. Rhomboid and Octagon breaks out of a real jewellery store with jewellery. April: Well this time it is real. Jon: True, but that isn’t good news. Jon and April walk out and stand in front of the Vreedle Brothers. Octagon: I’d advise you to get out of our way. Jon: Only if you tell us what Warp Drive you are making. Rhomboid: That’s obvious. It’s a Calceon Warp Drive. Ma has the other— Octagon: --What he means to say is, you’re going down! Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Lodestar. Lodestar uses his magnetic powers and takes away all of the jewellery. Lodestar places the jewellery in April’s arms. April: Why my arms? Lodestar: I’m not giving it to them! April: You could have put it in the shop. Lodestar: Does it matter?! The Vreedle Brothers are seen running away. April: They are getting away! Lodestar: No duh. April: I’ll put these back, you give chase. April runs towards the jewellery shop. Lodestar hits the Ultimatrix symbol and then transforms into Stinkfly and gives chase. The Vreedle Brothers are out of the mall and go into their van and drive off. Stinkfly sees them, in the air, and April goes outside. April: Where are they? Stinkfly: In their van. April: I’m going to have to go on Stinkfly aren’t I? Stinkfly: You can stay here. Stinkfly lands on the floor and April gets on. Then they go after the Vreedle’s. The Vreedle’s are down a main road, driving dangerously, almost causing a lot of crashes. Stinkfly and April are above the Vreedle’s van. April grabs a bit of rock from her pocket and absorbs it. She then jumps off Stinkfly and lands on the van and damages the wheels. The van then skids and crashes through a cement barrier and its hanging off the edge. Rhomboid Vreedle moves to the front and tips the van forwards. Stinkfly dives down and grabs April. Then he goes for the Vreedle’s but they are caught up in the explosion of the van, which knocks Stinkfly off balance causing Stinkfly and April to crash on the main road. They are both knocked out. The Ultimatrix reverts Stinkfly into Jon. Jon and April wake up in their beds in their bedroom. April gets out of bed while Jon sits up. Jon and April hug for a while. April: What about the Vreedle’s? Jon: They’ll be back in Bellwood. They are clones but we won’t be seeing them for a while. April: Why? Jon: They have regenerated and are back with Ma Vreedle. They will be in big trouble. Jon and April laugh. Characters Jon Marron April Jack Zoey Max Tennyson Villains Vreedle Brothers (First Apperance) *Rhomboid *Octogon Aliens Used *XLR8 *Lodestar (First Apperance) *Stinkfly Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures Category:Episodes